Antheia
'Antheia '''is the goddessgirl of flowery wreaths, and the BFF of Iris. She does not know of this, but Iris thinks that her crush, Zephyrus, could have feelings for her. Antheia would be quite confused about this, and it is likely that Iris will later on confess to her at the end of her book. She is a minor supporting character. It is unknown to Suzanne if her character should be developed later on and carried onto the series, since Antheia will not be having a book of herself. Personality She is a loyal friend to Iris and will never leave her side. She is also willing to help everyone. Although, Antheia and Iris often have the same feelings when it comes to boys. The two both had a crush on Poseidon and Apollo, eventually Zephyrus. Antheia currently has a crush on Boreas. Antheia easily falls for other godboys around MOA, so she's easily impressed and as described by Iris, she's a true-blue, honest and loyal friend to be around with. Friends Apollo - Antheia is unexpectedly oblivious to this - Apollo has a crush on Cassandra instead of her. Iris - Antheia and Iris are confirmed BFFs, and they are seen throughout the series hanging out together in the hallways, doing projects together, and taking care of things together. In "Iris the Colorful" further down the series, Antheia had a quick jump for character development. Despite Antheia being a hopeless romantic and true-blue friend at heart, Iris loathed the way that Antheia was far too confident in confessing her feelings for ''Iris's crushes first, so Iris always has to back away from her newly-found crushes, which wasn't very easy. As Iris is open minded and often takes the in-depth problems Antheia explains to heart, the two are simply the kindest BFF pair around MOA and are often together keeping promises and sharing secrets amongst themselves. Antheia and Iris commonly hang out with the Goddess Girls as well, so the two are social, overall. Persephone - Persephone and Antheia have a lot in common, and Persephone, Iris and Antheia all have a little agreement chat together about the Boys-only Games. Zephyrus - Iris well suspects that Zephyrus has a crush on Antheia, and that could jeopardize their entire friendship. Although, they should appear as friends if Iris is suggesting that he likes her instead. Powers and Abilities *Antheia posesses the same amount of abilities that Persephone can, although unlike her, Antheia has the power to grant mortal love, like Aphrodite. Antheia is described a "close-second" by Iris when it comes to nature. Trivia *Since Antheia is Iris' BFF, she was more mentioned in the book "Iris the Colourful". *Suzanne Williams and Joan Holub haven't really considered a book about Antheia yet, but they say she would be a fun goddess to write about. *Though Iris secretly fears that Zephyrus, godboy of the west wind and her crush, takes interest in Antheia instead. Although, Antheia is a loyal buddy to be around Iris. Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Students Category:Stubs Category:Protagonists